Poopisms
Poopisms are the main element of YouTube Poop videos. They are the techniques used by YTPers utilized through movie editing software to transform source material into hilarious YTPs. As YouTube Poop spread, many Poopisms evolved as more YTPs were made. Special Effects These Poopisms involve making minor changes to the clip in question that rarely change the context of the source's events, often to create a sense of bizarreness. These usually involve applying a simple effect or combination of effects. *'Stutter Loop '- Copying and pasting a small piece of the video to make it play several times over. This was used widely considered to be the first YouTube Poop, "I'D SAY HE'S HOT ON OUR TAIL" by SuperYoshi, making it the oldest Poopism in existence. *'Stutter Loop Plus' - A Stutter Loop with different effects applied to each instance of the repeated scene. *'Stutter Loop Minus' - A Stutter Loop with the visuals of the repeated scene removed, usually used to imply sexual activity. This can involve either a black screen, which was common in the early years of YouTube Poop, or be combined with a different character's reaction to imply something happening off-camera. *'Split Stutter Loop '- A variant Stutter Loop in which only the visual or the audio part of a clip is affected, and the other part is unchanged. For instance, looping the visuals but not the audio will give the appearance of a character is speaking normally while twitching unnaturally. *'Scrambling/Random Chopping '- Taking very small, random parts of a video, usually a single frame, and placing them in a random order. The result is a chaotic scene that leaves the audience guessing where the video is going to pick up from, or it can be a scene where a character’s grammar gets severely garbled up. *Sex-O-Phone: Usually, during a risqué scene, saxophone music is added, like always. *Cartoonish Designs: Cartoon sound effects can be added to a scene In order to channel in the anarchic spirit of Tex Avery & other famous cartoon enthusiasts. *'Dance Rave' - A type of Stutter Loop to make a character appear to be dancing. Often used in conjunction with music or special effects. *'[[Reverse|'Reverse']]' - Obviously, reversing a small part of the video. A simple and versatile effect. *'Forward Reverse '- Very similar to a regular Reverse, but with a clip playing normally first. An example is a character entering through a door only to immediately leave. *'Backward Forward '- Similar to the Forward Reverse, but with the reversed clip first. An example is making a shattered object appear to reassemble itself before immediately being destroyed again. *'Mad Dash '- Speeding up a portion of a video and adding numerous random special effects to the sped-up part, resulting in a fast-moving scene with many effects flashing across the screen. *[[Panning|'Panning']] - Making the frame move around the screen. *'Staredown' (aka Freeze Frame or Shocked Expressions) - Freezing the frame on a particular face and extending it, usually with an angry, shocked, sinister, or smug expression. *'Mysterious Zoom-In '- A Staredown with a zooming or panning effect applied. *'Ear Rape' - An audio sample is amplified to maximum volume and/or heavily distorted in order to catch the viewer off-guard. Most commonly seen in combination with Stutter Loops and Panning. This is the most controversial out of all Poopisms, due to both the common name being considered immature and the nature of the Poopism itself causing physical pain to the viewer. *'Eye Rape' - The use of bright, flashing colors that give the video a risk of triggering an epileptic seizure. Often used in conjunction with Ear Rape or Electronic Sounds. An early form of this was the use of the stock rainbow effect in Windows Movie Maker, which cycled a clip's tint through the color spectrum. *'Pitch Shifting'- Shift the pitch of a sound higher or lower. This Poopism is heavily used to create the illusion of singing in YouTube Poop Music Videos. *'G-Major '- Originally a Special Effect of YTP but gained so much popularity that it became a Poopism all its own. Apply G Major audio effect with Audacity (scary effect) or Sony Vegas (demonic effect), and invert/tint and/or reddish the color of the video. It is also found at all videos in G-Major. See the tutorial at the G Major article. (See also: G Major/Gallery) *'Paint Jobs' - The pooper finds a image and edits it with an image editing program such as MS Paint or Photoshop, often frame by frame. The result, especially if MS Paint is used, typically looks poor in quality and is not recommended, but can be used to good effect by those who have some skill in animation. *'Vocoding' - Best described as a Poopism in which the audio has been run through Magix Music Maker’s Vocoder, all of which use the same set of chords as a carrier wave, using any audio from any video as the modulator wave, sometimes along rainbow color effects. This usually gives the source a robotic or unnaturally harmonic sound. According to the Chewiki, the Electronic Sounds fad was started by a Pooper named Gallers; the same Pooper who started the G Major meme. However, Gallers account has been suspended to copyright infringement. The original YTP of this fad was Faces of Evil ending with Electronic Sounds, since gone because of the account suspension. *'Swirl:' The clip has an animated swirl effect distorting the visuals. Common due to being a stock effect in VEGAS. Often accompanied by vibrating the audio. **'Wave:' Similar to the above, though using a rippling effect instead. **'Spherize:' This effect brings the shape of an object of a video look like a sphere. Usually this is on a character’s face to exaggerate their expression or on their torso to imply weight gain. *'Chroma Key:' A traditional “green screen” effect, in which a color or range of colors is made transparent in order to overlay a source on top of another in a way that's much faster and smoother — though often with a somewhat sloppier-looking result — than manually masking. *Alarms: For a “nuclear” situation, the sound of an alarm bell or a fire alarm ringing is added, with the video becoming all red tinted and shaky. *The Buzzes: Sometimes, a small bit of a clip is repeated many times, thus creating the sound of a “buzz”. Dialog These Poopisms involve changing the speech of the characters within the Poop. *'Sentence Mixing '- The most direct way of changing a character's dialog, involving taking different words that a character says from different points in the source in order to make a new line. This is used to put the characters into situations or discuss subjects which would never appear in the source material. **'Word Splicing' - A more advanced variant of Sentence Mixing, done on a syllabic or phonetic level to create entirely new words. For example, one might take the phrase "forty-nine", and cut the "orty-n" part and you get "fine". Once mainly used to make characters in child-friendly sources swear or to expand the vocabulary of a character who doesn’t have very much dialog, but has since spread to become much more versatile. *'Vocal Transplant' - A form of sentence mixing where a character says something in a voice that is clearly not theirs. Often used in combination with SpaDinner and/or Face Masking (see below). Once considered somewhat taboo in the early 2010’s, being considered a lazy substitute for sentence mixing, it has become more generally acceptable among viewers in the second half of the decade as prominent poopers started to use it successfully. **'Vocal Parallel' - A specific kind of vocal transplant where the new dialog is taken from another source featuring the same voice actor, so the transplant is relatively seamless while often giving the character extremely out-of-character behavior. For example, it's easy to give Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic lines originally belonging to Princess Clara from Drawn Together, a far raunchier source material, as both characters are given identical voices by voice actress Tara Strong. *'Visual Pun' - A superimposed element paired alongside a sentence mix or added speech, displaying what the new dialog is describing. Used to make the mix clearer, to add to the joke, or to exploit homophones and words with multiple definitions. For example, a character talking about cardboard boxes may have their environment edited into a boxing ring. *'Word Scramble' - Visual sentence mixing involving changing pre-existing within the video, rearranging and combining letters to say something different, often by using a graphics program on a still frame and then superimposing it on the source. A classic example is the "Expand Dong" internet meme, which was spliced from "Donkey Kong" and "Expansion Pak Included" on the box art for Donkey Kong 64. *'"Sus"' Jokes - A combination of the Word Splice and the Forward Reverse, in which half of a single word is mirrored onto itself, the quintessential example being turning “so” into “sos”. While having always been in use due to its simplicity, the “sus” variant specifically was popularized by DaThings1, usually accompanied by an image of a jar of pasta sauce. Other common instances include “coc”, popular for sex jokes, “weew”, usually as a reference to Nintendo’s Wii U console, and “meem”, usually paired with an internet meme. *'Lip Syncing' - Modifying the visuals to match the audio of sentence mixing. This can often be done in ways similar to a Stutter Loop and often involves Reversing. *'Face Masking' - The character’s face is replaced with another character’s, often to say a line or catchphrase in a different character’s voice. Alternatively, the character’s face is replaced with the same character’s face from another scene or appearance, usually to aid with lip syncing. *'Name Drop' - Word splicing to make a reference to another piece of media. Doing this with names of popular franchises or species of Pokémon was popular in the mid-2010s. *'SpaDinner' - A form of vocal transplant adding memes and memorable quotes from traditional or classic sources, such as Pingas or Dinner, to the YouTube Poop. The inserted memes generally have some relevance to the Poop. The term is also less often used to refer to poops using said sources as their primary source. *'Meme Replacement' - Replacing words with memes, usually related to SpaDinner. These are usually gratuitous and have no relevance to the rest of the video. Extremely popular early in YouTube Poop's life, but quickly became considered taboo. *'Bleep Censor' - The replacement of a profanity or classified information with a beep sound (usually a 1000 Hz tone) in YTP Videos. Also used to make normal dialogue from the source more awkward and/or funny. A common variant is leaving the first phoneme of the replaced dialog intact to imply a specific foul word. For example, "I'm going to find him" may be turned into "I'm going to f--- him". Specific Gags Poopisms used for joke types that can apply to a variety of sources and situations. *'Tech Text' - Onscreen text, usually for a fraction of a second, giving commentary from the pooper. This can be pointing out a technical error in the source, a snarky comment, hidden innuendo, or random nonsense. *'Blue Screen of Death' - Take away a part of source material, often via masking or Chroma Key, and replace the cut-away section with a Windows "Blue Screen of Death" error screen or other graphic indicating a failure to adequately respond. Often combined with Ear Rape or a Stutter Loop to simulate the audio glitches that occurred alongside the Blue Screen of Death in the Windows 9x line. *'Screen Replacement' - Scenes with visible screens (like monitors, TVs, smartphones, etc.) have the images on them replaced with other content (like image, video, etc.). This can be done by using Photoshop (for static clips) or by using rotoscope tools (for dynamic clips where characters and/or objects could partially cover the screen). Often used to make those viewing the screen appear to be doing something embarrassing. *'Lag' - A character tries to perform an action, like pushing a button or using a tech device, and nothing happens until the character retries several times and then the action is delayed several seconds. Often accomplished with a Stutter Loop and/or Forward Reversals. *'Running Gag' - A joke that appears in multiple Poops by the same pooper, usually varied in some way during each instance. The pooper can often become known for a specific running gag, though this doesn't always work in their favor. *'Easter Egg/Freeze-Frame Bonus' - A hidden element appearing briefly in the video, rewarding sharp-eyed viewers who spot it. Tech Text can be a form of this. *'Brick Joke' - An element appearing early on in the Poop resurfaces later, usually when not expected. A classic comedy device. *'Ironic Joke' - A gag considered in generally poor taste is used for the sake of mocking it. The other characters within the poop often have a negative or sarcastic reaction afterwards. Frequently used against "Sus" Jokes. Formats These poopisms are different ways a YouTube Poop can be edited as a whole. *'YouTube Poop Movie (YTPMs)' - Also known as a Flash Poop, this is a type of YouTube Poop that is longer than usual YTPs and usually extends the 10-15 minute maximum. They are also based on plots, unlike normal YTPs which are normally random. *'YouTube Poop Music Video (YTPMVs)' - A music video featuring various clips from TV shows, movies, commercials, etc. repeated or sped up/slowed down to fit to a beat, usually techno. It is a musical YouTube Poop, similar to a MAD video. Like a YouTube Poop, they feature various clips from TV shows, movies, commercials, and other video sources, but the clips are sequenced to fit to a beat. Often, they are set to the tune of a song from a video game soundtrack or keygen music. Other times, original compositions are created. Can be ａ standalone video with a full-length song or a brief segment in another YTP. *'YouTube Fart (YTFs)' - A YouTube Poop consisting of audio with no visuals, or filler visuals just to have something on screen. Often used with songs or audiobooks as a primary source. While around since at least WalrusGuy’s “A Partially Uncensored Back to The Past”, the term is fairly recent, having been coined by Jimmy Davis. *'Tennis' - A simple collaboration between two poopers. The first makes a YouTube Poop, and the second makes their own using the first Poop as the primary source, after which the first uses the second's as a source in another Poop. This can go on for a number of "rounds" that both poopers agree to. This is rarely a true competition and is often more to enjoy seeing how the original Poop gradually corrupts. *'Soccer' - A predecessor to Tennis, focused on YTPMVs specifically. Instead of using each others' videos as a source, the dueling YTPMVs either take the same main source with a new song or a related song with a new main source. *'Collab' - A joint effort between multiple poopers each making their own YouTube Poops to be combined into a single long video. These either involve a shared source, such as a specific franchise, or a shared restriction, such as enforcing a specific subgenre or video length. *'.VEG Replace:' Using VEGAS’s “Replace” function to substitute the main source of a finished Poop with a different video entirely, though with the same effects applied to the new, ill-fitting source. These are usually completely nonsensical even by YouTube Poop standards, and are nearly always uploaded as a supplement to the original Poop rather than standing on their own. Category:Youtube Poop Category:Youtube Poop Sources Category:Memes Category:Poopisms Category:Sources